Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${3.\overline{48} = {?}}$
Explanation: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{aligned}100x &= 348.4848...\\ 1x &= 3.4848...\end{aligned}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 345}$ ${x = \dfrac{345}{99}} $ ${x = \dfrac{115}{33}} \text{or} {3 \dfrac{16}{33}}$